Icy Nights II
'Icy Nights II'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears/episode-guide/EP02222210?aid=zap2it is the 23th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 75th episode overall. Synopsis Ice Bear goes on a late-night adventure to rescue his friend, Yana, from some familiar foes. Plot The episodes opens with Ice Bear in the kitchen making dinner for Panda and Grizzly, and Roomba cleaning the floor and counter behind him. Just as he finishes preparations, Panda and Grizzly walk into the kitchen with the TV. Shortly after plugging the TV in, the power in the house seemingly short circuits, when in actuality, they've been hacked by Barry. On the TV screen, it shows Yana bound and gagged, with Barry (disguising his voice) threatening to harm her if Ice Bear does not give Barry the Roomba. Grizzly and Panda mistake it for an advertisement, but an alarmed Ice Bear sneaks out to "get cilantro". Ice Bear and Roomba go into the Shed and access hidden part, where they collect two axes, and a vacuum filter before heading off, unbeknownst to his brothers. Ice Bear flies using the vacuum onto the building he encountered in Icy Nights. After breaking through a vent, he finds a large room with Yana tied up in, her mouth covered. Ice Bear tries to free her but Barry walks in, smirking. Ice Bear flashbacks to Icy Nights, remembering when the vacuum was destroyed, and when Barry escaped. Ice Bear is grabbed by one of Barry's robot bodyguards, with smartphones for heads. Another tries to take the vacuum but is electrocuted, Barry, after being embarrassed by his strict father, tries to get the vacuum. Yana breaks free, while Barry, who is distracted with Ice Bear, gets electrocuted by the vacuum and runs off, hiding part of his face. Ice Bear and Yana are left to fight the robots, realizing smashing the phone screens disables them. After the fight, Ice Bear and Yana break through an elevator and ride down, reminiscing about past times they saved each other. After some teasing about Halifax, Ice Bear compliments Yana's necklace and she returns the gesture saying that her father gave it to her, before pointing out there is going to be a trap waiting for them at the end. Ice Bear replies that he has a plan. After getting the drop on a hallway full of robots, they fight their way to the lobby, where they encounter a large robot controlled by Barry, who now has a burn scar on his face. He takes Yana hostage and attempts to kill her, but Ice Bear uses his axe to sever his hand. Barry uses the robot's laser ray to attack Yana and Ice Bear, incapacitating them long enough to steal the Roomba. Barry prepares to finish them off, but Ice Bear has Roomba use its tiny axe to destroy the phone controlling the robot. Barry vows revenge before Roomba completely destroys the screen. They leave the building and Yana thanks Ice Bear for saving her before leaving. Ice Bear notices that she left her necklace and picks it up. He opens it, revealing the same picture Yuri had from, "Yuri and the Bear". Remembering how Yana said that her father gave it to her, Ice Bear comes to the realization that Yana is Yuri's long-lost daughter. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear (minor appearance) * Panda Bear (minor appearance) * Ice Bear * Yana * Barry * Barry's Dad (debut) * Yuri (cameo) Locations * The Cave * Barry's Headquarters Objects * Ice Bear's Axe * Roomba * Roomba's Axe Trivia * The picture in Yana's necklace reveals that she is the long-lost daughter of Yuri from the episode "Yuri and the Bear". * The Russian writing inside Yana's locket translates roughly to "Favorite (possibly Best) Daughter" * Yana calls Ice Bear "Snezhnyy Mishka" several times in the episode. "Snezhnyy" is probably derived from "Sneg" which is Russian for snow. Mishka is a Russian diminutive for the name "Micheal" which is a common name for bears in Russia, similar to the American use of "Teddy." * Ice Bear is shown to have a secret armory in the shed that contains four axes from small to big with the biggest axe not being a fire-axe. It also contain vacuum filter for Roomba. * Roomba is seemed to be upgraded with an anti-gravity engine in this episode since Ice Bear can now use Roomba as flying vehicle. It also equipped with various advance technologies like A.I that responses to Ice Bear's command in the form of clapping; electric spike or it can also turn into backpack. * It is stated that Yana once saved Ice Bear from trouble in Mumbai and Ibiza and in return Ice Bear saved her from trouble in Tokyo and Shanghai. * This episode reveals the bigger villain of the series other than Barry, that being his father/boss. * The plan to steal Roomba in this episode is much more serious than Icy Nights since it involves stealing Roomba's advanced technology for profit as well as attempted murder on Ice Bear and Yana. * This episode also shows another prominent talent of Ice Bear in scientific and engineering since he manages to create and modified Roomba with advanced technologies that big corporation owned by Barry's dad willing to steal for profit. * This is the second episode to begin with a cold open, the first being Icy Nights. * Also, the inception horn is used in the intro. * Both The Demon, Icy Nights, Planet Bears, Charlie's Halloween Thing and this episode all have non-standard title cards. * Grizzly and Panda have minor appearances and are only seen at the beginning of the episode making Ice Bear the only bear and to have a major role to himself, they were first minor characters in the episodes Chloe and Ice Bear and Icy Nights. Cultural References * Barry wanting to earn the respect of his father by stealing Roomba is similar to the character of Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender, who had been banished by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, and forced to capture the Avatar in order to restore his honor. ** The two characters also end up burned on their left eye, with Zuko being burned by his father, while Barry was burned by Roomba. * 4 Punch Guy on cine web is a reference to One Punch Man * At the beginning of the episode, it can listen to a background song, which is similar to the song Killing Strangers by Marilyn Manson * The jingle that plays as Roomba prompts Ice Bear to take the necklace is similar to the tune used in Back To The Future when the date and time is revealed during the sequels introductions. International Premieres * January 22, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x65pv2d Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Category:Ice Bear themed episode Category:I